Problem
by New Direction
Summary: Kurt quiets Glee before Nationals tired of being treated unfair by Mr. Schue. Can the gang get him to re-join before they have to compete?
1. Chapter 1

Problem - A Glee Fanfiction...

Disclaimer - I don't own Glee! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Alright guys! Nationals is coming up and we still need an opening number for competition." Mr. Schue said on a Monday afternoon.

"How about that new song Problem by Ariana Grande, that's a big hit." Quinn said from the seats as a lot of girls nodded as well.

"I don't think that's going to work." Mr. Schue said as people frowned. "It doesn't really fit with our list." He explained instantly.

"What about the girls and Kurt doing that Lady Gaga number they did in our sophomore year?" Finn asked with interest.

"Nope." Mr. Schue said as everyone groaned. "We need something better, something that hasn't been done before." Mr. Schue

"So you're saying we weren't good enough when we did that number?" Tina asked with confusion and hurt.

"No! You kids were great during that number, but that was two years ago, we need something new." Mr. Schue explained.

"How about Can't Forget About You from this new band R5?" Puck asked as Mr. Schue thought for a moment.

"Were getting closer." Mr. Schue said as everyone groaned again, this was impossible.

"Well then what do you want from us!?" Kurt asked in annoyance as everyone looked at him in a little bit of shock.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Schue asked in shock as he frowned a bit.

"I'm just saying any time you ask us for ideas you always shoot them down until you come up with something." Kurt explained.

"That is not true, and everyone knows it." Mr. Schue said as Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up. "Where are you going?" Mr. Schue asked as he watched Kurt walk past him.

"Away from here, I'm sick of this." Kurt said as he began to walk out the door.

"Kurt!" Mr. Schue called as Kurt turned at the door for a moment.

"Have fun winning nationals without me." Kurt said as he turned again and walked out the door. Everyone watched on in shock...

**Glee!**

"Dude what the hell was that all about!?" Finn asked as he walked up to Kurt at his locker. "You just walked out." Finn stated.

"I know what I did, and I don't regret it." Kurt said as he began to gather books for his next class.

"Why!?" Finn asked with confusion.

"Because I'm tired of Mr. Schue always shooting down not only my ideas, but everyone's ideas as well." Kurt explained as he rolled his eyes.

"So what? That's it?" Finn asked as Kurt nodded. "You're not quitting are you?" Finn asked hoping he wouldn't.

"I am." Kurt said as he closed his locker. "Have fun in glee without me." Kurt said as he turned and walked away.

"Great." Rachel said as she walked up with Mercedes and Sam. "What are we going to do now?" Rachel asked instantly.

"I don't know." Finn said with confusion.

"He was one of the best singers in the room!" Sam stated as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Guys look we can still win this thing without Kurt okay." Rachel said as everyone looked at her in shock.

"So what you want us to forget about him?" Mercedes asked as Rachel shook her head.

"No! I'm just saying we have a lot of talent together with or without him." Rachel explained suddenly.

"You're just saying that because you're happy you don't have to fight him for solo's anymore." Sam said as he frowned.

"That's not true!" Rachel said as Mercedes and Sam sent her a look.

"Whatever I'm outta of here before I bitch slap you across the face for saying that at all." Mercedes said as she turned and left.

"Guys come on you know that's not what she meant!" Finn said as he tried to defend Rachel, Sam and Mercedes were gone.

...

"So he just got up and left?" Emma asked as she cleaned a grape and plopped it into her mouth.

"Yes and now were sort a member and unless we find one quick we can't compete." Mr. Schue explained with a frown as he began to get his lunch out.

"Don't worry Will I'm sure you'll figure something out, maybe you can try and talk him into coming back." Emm said with a smile.

"I doubt it." Mr. Schue said with a frown again. "He was really upset when he stormed out of the room." Mr. Schue finished.

"Yeah buddy we'll you're lost is my gain." Sue said as she suddenly sat down next to Will and Emma.

"What do you mean Sue?" Mr. Schue asked with confusion as Sue smiled.

"Oh...you didn't hear about my newest member of Cheerios?" Sue asked as Will looked at her in shock.

"Wait? Kurt's a...cheerleader?" Mr. Schue asked in confusion as he took a bit of his sandwich Sue nodded.

"Oh yeah, one of the best cheerleader's I ever had!" Sue said with a smile.

"That doesn't make sense? Why would Kurt want to be a cheerleader; you're always mean to him." Mr. Schue asked instantly.

"I don't know something about not liking you and wanting to learn from me and blah, blah, blah." Sue said as she rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't sound like Kurt at all..." Emma said as she trailed.

"Please I was just as surprised as you are, but I knew there was always a reason I liked Porsoline." Sue finished as she sipped her drink.

"Man, I can't believe this, I need to talk to him." Mr. Schue explained as he sighed.

"Oh nice try but he said he didn't want to talk to you at all." Sue stated instantly.

"So..." Mr. Schue asked with confusion.

"So I have a cheerio following him twenty four seven in school, good luck getting past Jason." Sue said as she got up and left.

"Well this is just great." Mr. Schue said he placed his sandwich down and sat back again his chair with a sighed...


	2. Chapter 2

Problem - A Glee Fanfiction...

Disclaimer - I don't own Glee! Enjoy!

**A/N - Alright before you read please read this! I deleated the other two chapters I had up because too me they made NO SENSE what's-so-ever so yeah. After I wrote this chapter I figured this one would be better for the story. Anyway thanks for reading and staying with this story. Hopefully this will sound a lot BETTER with the story. So enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Well, Nationals is a bust! Without Kurt we can't compete." Mercedes said with a frown as she closed her locker.

"Tell me about it what are we going to do!?" Finn questioned. "Why did he chose now to be stubborn!?" Finn asked once more.

"Like I know, you're his brother, you're suppose too know!" Mercedes stated.

"Hey! Don't pin this on me, I don't want to know what goes through that kids mind." Finn said as Mercedes and Tina looked at him.

"Ugh! Whatever, can please get to Glee before the start without us!?" Tina asked in annoyance as they all nodded and left.

"Alright guys we have a week before Nationals!" Mr. Schue stated when the three walked in and sat down, everyone groaned.

"Why even bother?" Puck asked as everyone looked at him. "Without our man Kurt, were screwed." Puck stated instantly.

"He has a point." Rachel said as she crossed her arms.

"Whatever can we get to the lesson for this week?" Santana asked with wonder as Mr. Schue nodded.

"The lesson! Yes, this weeks lesson is - " Mr. Schue began as he walked over to the white board and began to write something.

"I don't care as long as it's good." Santana said as everyone sent her a look.

"Well then you're going to like this." Mr. Schue said. "This weeks lesson is - Inspiration!" Mr. Schue said as the class cheered.

"What's that mean?" Sam asked with confusion as some of the kids in the room groaned.

"It means, motivation, which means to believe in yourself." Mr. Schue said with a smile as Mercedes raised her hand.

"Can I give them a demonstration Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked as Mr. Schue nodded.

"Of course." Mr. Schue said as he moved and sat down. "Mercedes has the floor guys." Mr. Schue announced.

"Alright ya'll this song is for all of you and even though he's not in here, this song is for Kurt as well." Mercedes explained.

Soon enough music started and Mercedes began to sing...

**_Mercedes_**

_I'm never that far no matter where you are  
believe it we can make it come true  
We'll do it our way no matter what they say  
Cause no one's gonna do it for you-u-u yeah_

_But I-I-I I'll never say never  
As long as we keep it together_

_If you live in a dream and you know what it means  
Then we can't let them change you're mind  
It's the life that we chose and we still break the rules  
But it's all gonna be just fine_

_And what we all need is some make belief  
Yeah everything that gives when you do  
Just gotta let go cause you already know  
That no one else can do it like you-u-u_

_But I-I-I I'll never say never  
As long as we keep it together_

_If you live in a dream and you know what it means  
Then we can't let them change you're mind  
It's the life that we chose and we still break the rules  
But it's all gonna be just fine  
Yeah were all gonna be just fine_

_And if you're missing sing's  
Just take you're life with the good love  
That is the time we had yeah were free_

_If you live in a dream and you know what it means  
Then we can't let them change you're mind  
It's the life that we chose and we still break the rules  
But it's all gonna be just fine_

_Just Fine_

_If you live in a dream and you know what it means  
Then we can't let them change you're mind  
It's the life that we chose and we still break the rules  
But it's all gonna be just fine  
Yeah were all gonna be just fine  
You and me were gonna be just fine hum..._

"Great job Mercedes!" Mr. Schue said as he and the class began to clap and cheer when the song **(1)** was done.

"So something like that then?" Rachel asked as Mr. Schue nodded.

"Yes, and hopefully by the time Nationals come Kurt will be inspired to come back." Mr. Schue said with a smile.

"Alright guys Glee circle!" Finn called as everyone gathered together. "On the count of three - for Kurt." Finn smiled.

"One - " Arite said with a smile as he pushed his glasses up.

"Two - " Rachel said with a sigh.

"Three - " Mike added as everyone smiled.

"For Kurt!" Everyone shouted as the bell rung; there plan to get Kurt back on the club before Nationals was in plan.

**A/N - Thanks for reading. See told ya it sounded better, this like on the only chapters with an AN. **

**(1) - I do not own the song "Just Fine" - It is owned by Nickelodeon (theme song to Sam & Cat) and it's owned by Buckhouse Mike. **


End file.
